Question: $\dfrac{8}{12} - \dfrac{2}{4} = {?}$
$ = {\dfrac{8 \times 1}{12 \times 1}} - {\dfrac{2 \times 3}{4 \times 3}} $ $ = {\dfrac{8}{12}} - {\dfrac{6}{12}} $ $ = \dfrac{{8} - {6}}{12} $ $ = \dfrac{2}{12}$